


Neighbors Know His Name

by RyujinHime



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Aahh I'm so corny, Boink!, Bonk!, F/M, He's a force of nature, Kind of a modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:16:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyujinHime/pseuds/RyujinHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout was a pretty proud man, extremely confident in his abilities. Specifically his abilities in pleasing his woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neighbors Know His Name

His arms were still wrapped around your waist, bodies still pressed against one another intimately from the night before. Feeling a bit sore, you decided not to move. Although you barely could, considering Scout's tight grip. A small blush makes its way onto your face as you recall the event from last night. Saying your neighbors hated you now was an understatement. Your lovemaking was everything _but_ quiet. Headboard banging against the wall, bed squeaking underneath both your weight, loud moaning and groaning, sheets rustling and lots of loud name calling. Scout loved it when you were vocal, even being a bit vocal himself. He liked to comment on how arousing you looked during sex and how he would do everything to please you.

 

He definitely lived up to his promise. You nudge your lover's shoulder, attempting to wake him up. You did still have to get up for work today.

"Scout.. Scout, honey. I need to get ready for work." You continue to nudge the Bostonian until he twitches, his arms tightening around your waist.

He wasn't going to let you off easily, was he? You turn over in his grip, pressing a small kiss against his cheek.

"Scout, babe. I gotta get up soon." He groans, burying his face in the crook of your neck as to convince you to stay. You giggle softly, petting his hair a bit.

"Few more minutes, toots.." It was more of a statement rather than a request. He didn't plan on letting you out of his arms anytime soon. You snuggle up closer to him, your bare chests pressing against one another. He was so warm, you couldn't get enough of this man.

 

"Okay, a few more minutes, then I gotta go, alright?" Scout hummed a sleepy sound of approval, nuzzling further into your neck and making you giggle. 

He was pretty cute when he wanted to be. A bit contrary from how he was behaving yesterday night.

 

 

_Scout pushed you up against the wall, immediately getting in between your legs and pushing you further up the wall as your lips dance together in a heated kiss. His hands were everywhere, leaving a burning feeling against your soft skin._

_"Ya looked so damn hot today, [Your Name].. I couldn't help myself.." Scout murmured in between kisses, and small grunts of pleasure._

_Your head was swimming in a constant state of euphoria, enjoying the feel of his warm fingers slipping inside of your wet pussy, progressively adding more. One, then two, then eventually three. You cried out for him to speed up, head resting against the wall as your hands held onto his broad shoulders, nails digging into his rough skin slightly. Scout's thumb caressed your clit as he continued fingering you, your wetness coating his fingers._

_"More, Scout~. Please.." You beg your man for more--so much more; which was sure to come later. For now, Scout wanted to play with you a little._

 

_"Damn, babe.. Look at how sexy ya look right now.. Put ya arms 'round my neck as I fuck you, right? Promise ya'll like it." You oblige his request, wrapping your arms around his neck as he slips in._

_Considering you were both already naked and immensely aroused, it made lovemaking go much more smoothly. As time progressed, so did Scout's quick and rough thrusting. A few hushed curses fall from his lips as he feels how tight you're getting around him. By now you were lifted off the ground, legs tied around Scout's waist as he fucked you further up the wall._

_Your walls weren't soundproof, neither was the house, so you both knew what that meant. Scout especially knew what it meant and definitely took advantage of it tonight. He was determined to make everyone who lived around you to know who was making you feel this damn good._

_Suddenly Scout slows down, his thrusting becoming a small gyration of his hips against yours. Through your heavy breathing, you were about to ask him why he had slowed down before he chuckled deeply, mouth closing around your earlobe as he breathes hotly against it._

 

_  
"Want me to go faster, toots? Ya gonna have to beg me for it.." Your face heats up, arms and legs quivering a bit._

_He was in a mood tonight where all he wanted to hear was your voice in pleasure; pleasure caused by him. You turn your head to the side, blush spreading to the tips of your ears._

_"I-I want you to fuck me, Scout.." He didn't seemed pleased as he clicked his tongue in disapproval before suddenly thrusting up into you, making your whole body feel like it was on fire as you scramble to hold onto his body again._

_You definitely weren't expecting that..  
"That all ya want from me, sweet cheeks? C'mon, I know ya can be louder than that, [Your Name]."_

_And he definitely got his wish as you called out for him to fuck you so hard to the point that you wouldn't be able to say anything else but his name. It was as if the whole house was rocking along with your actions, your back pressed firmly against the wall as you screamed Scout's name at the top of your lungs, asking; begging him to fuck you and fill you up. Scout was more than satisfied with your reaction, loving how loud and vocal you were being for him. Needless to say, your neighbors wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight._

 

 

Now here you were, body and throat sore as you lay with him in silence. You didn't feel like going to work.. You _couldn't_. Your legs felt like they were made of jelly.

"I'm gonna call in sick today. My body doesn't want to cooperate with me right now.." Scout just laughs, voice a bit deeper and raspier than usual.

"Good, 'cuz I didn't plan on lettin' ya go anyways." You close your eyes, snuggling up against him again in attempt to go back to sleep.

 

You were definitely going to need as much rest as you could get for round two tonight...

**Author's Note:**

> My friends got me into TF2 recently, and I can't stop thinking about Scout uwu; I'm fangirling, sorry aaaah-
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though! :D


End file.
